Attack of the Mutant
' Attack of the Mutant' was the twenty-fifth book in the Goosebumps book series. It was preceded by Phantom of the Auditorium and followed by My Hairiest Adventure. Plot Skipper is to addicted to comic books. Even his favorite THE MASKED MUTANT. Skipper can't stop reading until he sees a pink and green building that looks like the mutants headquarters. And the next day it disappears. Skipper gets so confused if the mutant is actually real. The cover illustration featured an either superhero or villain like batman in front of either his place Trivia *R.L. Stine claims that this book has the best surprise ending of all Goosebumps books. *According to the orginal book, the Masked Mutant has had 26 comics before he was killed by Skipper (24 comics before he escaped into the real world and 2 comics after he escapes) Television Adaptation *The ending of the television episode is different. Skipper's arm stretches to the kitchen, grabbing the comic book from his mother's hand, and we see him on a chair as Elastic Boy and reads the comic. Television Episode Trivia *The bus, which Skipper keeps catching to go to the headquarters, has "Goosebumps" advertisements on the side of the bus saying "Two thumbs up." This is a reference to the television and book series. *The overpass used as a background in Be Careful What You Wish For... was used again as a background in this television episode behind Skipper, when he is looking towards the Masked Mutant's headquarters. *Goof: Skipper spots the Masked Mutant's headquarters the first time he goes past. He then goes back the next day, and the headquarters have vanished. He then goes back a third time, and the headquarters aren't there yet again. However Skipper says "How can it be. It was right here yesterday," although it was not. *When Skipper entered the Masked Mutant's headquarters the second time, the Masked Mutant's laughter can be heard. However some International dubbed versions, did not have a laughter. In the Italian dub of the television episode, there was no laughter heard, as the scare factor was lowered. But in the German dub, the Masked Mutant's laughter was dubbed over by a different laughter (The Masked Mutant's German voice dubbing was performed by: Karl Schulz). *Dan Warry Smith (Skipper Mathews) played as Seth Gold in Season 3's, Click. *This television episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents Book #12. *The skyline of Toronto is clearly seen in the background of the Masked Mutant's headquarters, most notably the CN Tower and the Rogers Centre (formerly known as the Skydome). The building adjacent to the Mutant Headquarters is the Amsterdam Brewing Company. *Adam West, who is best known for playing the role of Batman in the 1960's Batman television show, plays the role of the Galloping Gazelle. *Ironically the Masked Mutant on the cover of the book bore a strickingly similar design to Batman. Attack of the mutant.jpg|Original cover art for the Nov. 1994 publication Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Villains Category:Comics Category:Transformations Category:Mutants